crappy_roblox_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ready Player One
The Roblox Ready Player One Event was a Roblox movie tie-in event for the 2018 film Ready Player One. The point of the event was to find three keys (Copper Key, Jade Key, and Crystal Key), and the first person to find all of the keys and take down MegaCorp would receive a special "one-of-a-kind hat". Why it Sucked Roblox chose Jailbreak as the Copper Key's location. The game should've been any other location but that, since Jailbreak is mainly filled with kids and camping cops. Also, it was made so that it was heavily RNG-based, annoying and frustrating. For example, you had to rob the bank, the jewelry and the train, all at once, and considering the game won't save the event's progress if you disconnect either normally or by glitches, you will realize how much time you did waste by attempting to get the event reward. Even worse, the train was bugged and laggy, thus forcing people to grind the game a lot. The first clue was even misleading, since it talked about a grand antique, a sacred place and a secret old charm, when on reality, Jailbreak is everything except what the clue said. It was probably added because it's the most overrated game, thus making it even more popular than before. Phantom Forces, despite being a decent shooting game, got a lot of controversy. In fact, you had to go in a specific map, shoot a vending machine and resolve a Lights Out puzzle, then you had to go on Suburbia and open a specific door with the key, and only then, survive waves of zombies on the Ruins Map, in order to get the Jade Key. However, it got reasons to be criticized: If you didn't have the Copper Key, you couldn't obtain the Jade Key at all. Phantom Forces wasn't designed for puzzles, as its main focus is a FPS. Most people weren't motivated to do the event anymore. People that didn't bother doing the event RELIED ON CAMPING THE VENDING MACHINES AND KILLING PEOPLE DOING THE PUZZLE. It should be noted that this part of event was only enjoyable and profitable for the campers, because they would get more XP and could troll players. Phantom Forces wasn't available on Mobile Phones, thus making it difficult. Later, it got patched so that could be possible. Hexaria, despite being a good choice and a decent turn-based RPG, got the same amount of controversy as Phantom Forces: For starters, if you didn't have the Copper and the Jade Key, you couldn't obtain the Crystal Key at all. You had to talk to NPCs, then to another NPCs, which gets boring and annoying after a while. You had to find a light that flashes you a Morse code, then you had to use a translator to find a code. As if that's not bad enough, not even YouTubers could help clueless and/or lost players, because the code was different for each one. In fact, by the time the event ended, HARDLY ANYONE COULD FINISH THE EVENT, ALL BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T KNOW MORSE! DID ROBLOX SERIOUSLY EXPECT KIDS TO KNOW MORSE CODE?! Frustrating, with a capital "F"! In the final part of the event's quest, you had to do a dancing minigame, which is a questionable choice. Egg Hunt 2018: The Great Yolktales, despite being a great game for the Egg Hunt of 2018, didn't escape from controversy: First, Roblox gave false information to its VIPP (Video Influencer Partnership Program), telling them that the Dominus/Wings wasn't in the 2018 Egg Hunt (which instead was). This means Roblox lied to the video viewers to give false information to their fanbases. Strangely enough, most people actually predicted that it was in the 2018 Egg Hunt. You had to gather fragments to get the Stained Glass Egg. One in particular, was doing a Binary Code with carrots by counting all the red cards with the numbers. One tiny problem hovewer: While the binary code has 8 digits, the carrots WERE 9, WHICH WAS CONFUSING FOR THE PLAYERS. Not to mention, if you placed the fragments in a wrong order, they SHATTERED, FORCING YOU TO REPEAT ALL THE PROCESS. Luckily though, it was fixed. After you got the Stained Glass Egg, you had to go to Hardboiled City, go to a sign that says "URGENT" and click the letter on the sequence "GUNTER". After that, you have to do a lot of parkour and a big obby, to find a Chicken that tells you question about Roblox and Ready Player One. But there's one tiny little problem with this part of event...: A GLITCH OCCURRED TO MAKE THE LAST ANSWER WRONG EVEN IF YOU SAY IT CORRECTLY, SO MOST PLAYERS THAT WERE THAT CLOSE FAILED BECAUSE OF THAT GLITCH! WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE! As if it wasn't enough, that section didn't have any checkpoint, which means that the players had to do all the parkour and obby again, should they have screwed up. The aftermath of the event was terrible. The winner was a player named r0cu, who kept getting massive amounts of hate, to the point where internet trolls are trying to leak personal info about him so that others can bully and harass him online. And all that, JUST BECAUSE R0CU WON A RESKINNED VIRTUAL ITEM THAT IS NOT NECESSARY! THIS IS WAY BEYOND CRUCIAL, AND LUDICROUS! Ironically, some Roblox players actually predicted that the event would have been ended with tons of hate towards the winner, as the Dominus Venari was only being awarded to the first one. Many people have made hate accounts to attack r0cu (i.e. iHateR0cu, r0cusux, etc.). Not only that, r0cu's hatebase was so massive, EVEN HIS FAMILY HAD TO CALL THE AUTHORITIES! The grand prize was a Dominus hat. Roblox could have made it an egg since the final location was in the Easter Egg Hunt 2018, and in the movie, it was an EGG. Heck, the Stained Glass Egg COULD HAVE BEEN THE FINAL REWARD, SINCE IT'S AN EGG. Even worse, the Dominus Venari was only obtained once. This means that if one player got the Dominus, every player that did the same stuff as the first winner (AKA, r0cu) got rewarded with the Golden Wings of the Pathfinder instead, meaning that the general public could only get the wings, while r0cu (and ROBLOX, the user) got the Dominus Venari. Each time Roblox adjusted the difficulty, many players became unhappy, as the update did nerf the quality of the crowns to silver and/or to copper. The event badges were disguised to look like more innocent than they truly were, like Jailbreak's "meeting the devs" or Phantom Forces's "Game Suggestions". Very poor grasp of the source material. They made a silver Dominus as a prize as well, but rather than making it the second place prize for the players (so that the players would calm down about r0cu), Roblox decided to give it to only the developers of the games that took part of the event! This event encouraged heavy grinding. It took 10 hours for the first user to find the copper key in Jailbreak! The event also somewhat encouraged players to buy VIP servers to make getting the Copper and Jade Key's easier. And considering most VIP servers costs a lot of Robux, you will already realize that you'd had to pay a lot. Not only that, but also some free-to-plays were doing the event, which was totally unfair, considering the fact that they couldn't have enough Robux to even afford VIP servers! Many clickbaiters made video to make kids think that they have the Dominus Venari, as well as "giving" the "steps to obtain it". The Crowns for finding the keys are just reskins of the Skeleton Crown from Hallows Eve 2017 event. Even the Golden Wings of Pathfinder and the Dominus Venari were lazily done, the wings being a reskin of the Bluesteel Wings, and the Dominus looking like the other Dominus, except for the keys. Roblox tweeted the event at least 64 times, over 3 tweets per day, and most of them were unnecessary clues that the player already found. 64 times! 3 tweets a day! That's like spam! Some games like Elemental Battlegrounds, Robot 64 or Miner's Haven weren't choiced for the event, despite being good games. Jailbreak, Phantom Forces, Hexaria and Egg Hunt 2018: The Great Yolktales, instead of some challenges that doesn't make use of artificial difficulty, got either out-of-context choices, such as puzzles on shooting games, or complicated messages, such as morse code and binary code. Redeeming Qualities *At least terrible games such as MeepCity have not been chosen for the event. Otherwise, that would've been much worse. *Hexaria was a nice choice, if ignoring the morse code. It was also the first time Hexaria was choiced for an event. *Egg Hunt 2018 was also a great choice, despite having controversial features. *Even if the movies was not appropriate for kids 5 and younger, the movies was pretty good to watch, and it's fun to spot all of the Easter eggs in the movie. *The Golden Wings of Pathfinder, despite being a reskin of the Bluesteel Wings, looks pretty good. *The Dominus Venari, despite being a lazy reskin, looks awesome to see. *It's possible to try this event's prizes at Catalog Heaven. *Some people do feel bad for r0cu being harassed by other players, and defend him. *It was a unique concept for an event. *Speaking of r0cu, Roblox is doing something to stop people from harassing him. They banned lots of both hate and fan accounts out of him, so that they can not show up when searching "r0cu" in Players. Category:Bad Roblox Events